Recently, various types of clothes treatment apparatuses as well as washing machines capable of washing clothes have been used more and more. For example, there have been developed drum type dryers capable of drying washed clothes, cabinet type dryers capable of drying clothes hung therein and cabinet type refreshers capable of refreshing clothes by using heated air supplied to the clothes. However, the cabinet type clothes treatment apparatuses have several problems.